I won't let you go
by Snarelure
Summary: This is about Elena helping Damon after she realized that he got bitten.  Set after 2x20 and my version of how the starting of 2x21 will go. After that it's all Elena helping Damon and realizing her feelings for him, as he slowly approaches death.
1. Klaus

"Let the ceremony begin" Klaus said, smirking.

Elena looked at him, with hate in her eyes. Why was it that he would be killing -not only her- but her aunt too.

"Let me go." Jules beg on the floor, transforming.

The sound of her cries made Elena shiver. This poor woman was going to get kill, just so Klaus can start a new species.

"Why must all make this difficult" He walked over to Jules. "If you do not be quiet, I will make you suffer even more". He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little bottle. He poured it over Jules, burning her skin, and making her scream more.

Klaus made all his crew wait until Jules transformed to finish. He stood next to Jules, as she growled and tried to attack him. After 2 minutes of pain and suffering, Jules finally transformed.

She was a white snow fur wolf. She snarled at Klaus and leaped on him. Klaus grabbed her by the muzzle and threw her on the trees. He sped over to her and stabbed her in the gut with the knife. He then opened her up and pour her blood in a glass.

He got up and walked over to Elena. "Sorry you had to see that". He snapped at Greta and she started speaking latin. After 5 sentences later, a huge ring of fire surrounded Elena, Klaus, Jules -dead wolf body- and Jenna.

Klaus walked over to Jenna. He pulled out his knife and grabbed Jenna's hand. He cut it opened and made her bled over another glass. He smirked at Elena and made sure she was watching, as he raised his hand, and cut Jenna's head off.

"NOOO" Elena screamed.

Klaus sped over to Elena. "You're turn, my dear" He was about to sink his fangs into her neck when a voice called behind him.

"Hey, Klaus, missed me" Damon said walking with Stefan next to him.

"Damon," Klaus said, irritaded. "How stupid you are to come here"

"Sue me" He stopped behind the ring of fire.

He looked at Stefan, who had his eyes fixed on Elena. He motioned Stefan to go for Greta. Stefan nodded and disappeared into the woods.

"You are so built on dying" Klaus smirked "But I won't kill you. I'll make you pray for death, instead" He walked over to Elena and arched her neck back. His fangs came out and he inserted in her neck.

Elena screamed, feeling as Klaus fangs were longer and sharper. Damon got angry and growled at Klaus. He wanted to rip Klaus's heart out, but now he could do nothing but watch. Elena started feeling dizzy, but he realeased her.

Klaus looked at Damon and smirked. His teeths were stained in Elena's blood. He roared a shreaking roar, his face started to grow more hair, and his nails got longer.

He fell to the ground roaring for some minutes.

"NOW TO COMPLETE IT" He walked over to Elena and was about sink it again, when he was speared into a tree. Damon growled at him and started punching him left and right. Klaus grabbed Damon's hand and scratched him in the face, leaving 5 deep red bleeding cuts. He then punched Damon and threw him across the forest.

"NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS" He sped over to Elena and grabbed her neck. He sinked his fangs into her neck. This this time Elena shreaked a percing screamed.

Damon came running from the forest angry and grabbed Klaus, sending him hitting a tree. Klaus growled and came running towards Damon. Damon did the same and they collide.

Elena looked to see both Damon and Klaus were motionless. They stood hand in each others bodies. Damon's hand was sticking outside of Klaus back, and klaus was sticking out of Damon's neck. A drip of blood fell from Klaus mouth and he fell backwards, his hand slipping out of Damon's neck.

"DAMON," Elena called out and ran over to him. As he was about to fall, Elena caught him.

She saw that Damon had Klau's heart still in his hand. Elena pushed back Damon's hair

"You're going to be okay" She opened his hand, making the heart drop. "STEFAN" She yelled, but he was busy fighting Greta, to notice.

Damon smiled at Elena on last time, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Elena entered Damon's room with some towel and blood bags. They had won the fight and was not healing. Stefan took Damon and put him in bed, and Elena volunteered to help him recover.<p>

She walked next to him and stared at him. He was tucked under the covers and was still recovering from the fight.

Elena removed the cover and saw dark red, spots on his arm. She touched it and Damon groaned in pain softly. She couldn't quite remember, but she was sure, she saw it when Rose was sick. She thought about it and remembered. These only appeared on a vampire if they were bitten.

She touched it again, and woke Damon up. He sped out of bed and was standing in front of Elena.

"What do you think you're doing" He asked

"You got bitten didn't you" She asked, starring at his arm

"Yeah. And" He asked.

"Damon, you do know what this means right."

"I'm dying. What else".

"Why didn't you tell anybody" She asked. Damon looked into her eyes. He took the blood bags from her and went to his bed. "Damon i'm talking to you"

"Elena, just leave okay." He took a drink from his bag

"No Damon, I won't leave" she sat on his bed. "How did you get bit"

"Tyler. He was going for Caroline and i caught him." He layed down on his back

Elena got up "I'm going to talk to Stefan, about this. Be right back"

"Elena" he called

She turned around "Yeah"

"Bring another bag"

"Sure. And Damon"

"Yeah"

"Thank you. For saving me" She smiled at him

"Welcome". He closed his eyes.

Elena went downstairs and found Stefan in the library, reading.

"Stefan we need to talk" She asked, standing in front of him.

Stefan set the book down. "If it's about Damon, I know. He got bitten"

"What are we going to do" She asked

"I've been looking for cure's for him"

"And"

Stefan sighed "Nothing. That's why I'm leaving. Tonight."

"To find a cure"

Stefan nodded "I need you to look after him, okay. Give him blood and don't let him hurt himself"

Elena nodded "Don't worry. I'll help him". Stefan smiled and gave Elena a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled "I got to go, get another blood bag" She turned around and headed down the basement.

When she returned, she found Damon, eyes close. She looked at him sad. What if Stefan didn't find a cure or came to late. What would she do, without him. Without his funny comments, or him being there for her, what would she do. She walked over to him, and brushed a hair on his forehead. She smiled at him and shook him up.

He opened his eyes and sat up. He took the blood bag.

"Thank you"

"Don't worry Damon. Stefan's going to find a cure, and i'll help you"

"Thanks, but I don't really need help"

Elena smiled "I'm not going anywhere Damon. Not until you're better"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is coming soon.<strong>


	2. Fighting and new troubles

Damon was laying down on his bed, starring at the ceiling. He didn't move for at least an hour. He layed there, thinking. Thinking, of how this could have all gone so differently. If he hadn't step in for Caroline, he would not have been in this position. Then his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of someone entering his room.

"Damon," Stefan said, entering.

"What is it, Stefan" Damon asked.

Stefan walked towards the bed "I wanted to talk to you"

Damon sighed "Stefan, I am really not in the mood for sappy talk"

Stefan smiled. "I'm serious, Damon" He sat down on Damon's bed "I want to know, why you decided to attack Tyler, when he was transforming"

Stefan talked with seriousness in his voice. "WERE YOU THAT STUPID, TO GO AND STOP A WEREWOLF, FROM TRANSFORMING. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DAMON. OR IS THAT IT, YOU WEREN'T THINKING, AT ALL"

Damon sat up "I don't know, Stefan. Maybe I felt like dying. Or maybe because I was trying to stop Klaus, from killing you're girlfriend-"

Stefan cut Damon off "Damon don't go there"

Damon got up "Don't go where, Stefan. I thought you were suppose to protect her. BUT INSTEAD-"

Stefan got up "I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO HER, ABOUT TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE- A CHOICE YOU TOOK AWAY FROM HER"

Then Damon snapped. He punched Stefan and send him flying and crashing into the wall. Stefan got up and growled at Damon. He sped over to Damon, and punched him right after right, sending Damon tumbling to the ground. He walked over to Damon to give him another punch, but Damon grabbed him, and threw him across the dresser. Damon then sped over to Stefan and punched him, left and right, nonstop.

Elena was downstairs on the couch, writting in her diary, when she heard noises upstairs. She quickly dropped her diary and ran upstairs. She found where the noise was and went inside, Damon's room.

When she entered she found Damon punching, and kicking Stefan into the walls. She ran over to Damon and grabbed his hand.

"Damon , stop, please". She looked at Damon's eyes and saw that the blue icy eyes were gone, and replace by a dark red. He looked more angry then Elena ever saw him.

He growled a little then sped out of the room. Elena quickly ran to Stefan on the floor. She held up his face and saw that it was shreaded to pieces, he was bleeding in his mouth, nose, and eyes.

"Elena" He groaned

"Shh" She put a finger on her lip. "I'm going to get you a blood a bag, okay" She set him down and ran to the basement.

She entered and found Damon on the ground, drinking a blood bag.

"Damon," She started, but he stopped her

"Stop," He got up and walked over to her. "I know you hate me right now. But you have to under-'

"I'm not mad" She touched his face. "Damon, I know what you're going throught. The confusion, the uncontrollable rage- Damon i know it. I went throught it with Rose"

"You're not mad, that I beat you're boyfriend into a pulp"

She let him go and and opened the fridge; taking out a blood bag "I know I should be, but I'm not".

She opened the door and leff.

"I'm glad you're still going". Elena said, touching Stefan's hand.

"I have to. Even thought he's an ass. He's still my brother"

Elena cupped his face "I'm proud of you, Stefan" She smiled and gaved a quick kiss on the lip.

Stefan smiled and cupped her face. "I promise, I'll be back, after a week"

Elena smile and gave him another kiss. "Be careful, out there"

"I will" He smiled and got up. "I leave in an hour". And he walked out.

After having that huge fight with Stefan, Damon walked in his room, to find Elena in it.

"Stefan's in his room, Elena" He said walking past her.

"I know, I came to talk to you"

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood" He layed down on his bed, next to her.

"Damon, you have to apologize, to Stefan"

Damon laughed "Yeah, that a be the day"

Elena got up "I'm serious, Damon. Stefan actually cares for you, he's going all the day, to god no where's just to cure you. Even after, you guys fought"

"I didn't ask him to"

"You didn't have to." She held open the door "He's living in 5 minutes. You can still make things right" Then she walked out of the door.

'Apologizes' Damon scoffed at the idea. 'Hell he she should be apologizing to me'. Then, deep in his thought, Stefan entered the room.

"I'm leaving, Damon. Take care." He then made a left to leave, but Damon stopped him.

"Stefan, wait."

Stefan turned around curious, at what his brother had to say.

Damon hesitated. "I'm sorry." Stefan gave him a look "I'm sorry, that I started a fight-"

Stefan cut him off "No, Damon. I'm sorry. I should have never, repeated that incident; after all, you were the one who saved her"

Damon sped in front of Stefan, and held out his hand. "Be careful, out there."

Stefan smiled "I will" He shooked Damon's hand.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan walked downstairs. Stefan gave Elena, one last hug, and his brother a bro hug.<p>

"Be careful, Stefan" Elena said, concerning.

Stefan cupped her face. "I will, Elena. I'll be back, in a week with a cure. Take care of Damon, and make sure, he doesn't try to hurt you"

Elena smiled "I will." She then gave him, one last kiss before leaving.

Damon walked Stefan outside. "See, you in week" Stefan said "Hopefully, I'll be back with a cure" He then walked away, and entered his car. He drove out the garage, and into the streets.

"That's right, Stefan. Drive away." A man on top of a building near the mansion said.

Then a woman appeared right next to him. "Ser, I have intell that Damon, has been injured with a wolf bite, and will probably die soon."

"Good"

"But. His brother's going to find him a cure"

The man smirked, turned into an angry face. His eyes turned red, and veins popped out. He turned to the woman. "STOP HIM. STOP HIM, KILL HIM. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO HIM, JUST STOP HIM, FROM FINDING A CURE"

The woman, now scared nodded "I'll get on it, right away sir" Then she disappeared.

The man turned his attention, to the mansion again. "Soon, Damon Salvatore. Soon" He gave one last smirk, then disappeared.


	3. Confused

In the middle of the night, Elena woke up to the sound of someone screaming. The voice seemed to be coming from Damon. She quickly got up, grabbed her slippers, and ran to his room.

When she arrived, she saw him trashing on the floor, yelling and screaming in pain. He was holding his head, and was shirtless. Elena looked at his arm, and saw that the affection was spreading. It turned bloody red.

She quickly went to him, and kneeled down beside him.

"Damon? Damon, look at" She said, holding his face. He pushed her away and tried to sped out of the room, but crashed into the wall. Elena ran to him and hugged him-trying to calm him down, but he pushed her away, again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, KATHERINE" Damon yelled.

"Katherine? Damon, it's me Elena" She tried moving towards him, again, but he slammed her into a wall

"STOP LYING" He touched her face "I LOVED YOU. BUT YOU DIDN'T. YOU ONLY LOVED MY BROTHER-WHY. WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU."

"Damon," Elena started but he cut her off

"I RISKED EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I KILLED FOR YOU, I SPENT A 150 YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU, I EVEN DIED FOR YOU" His gripped become tigher.

"Damon, it's me, Elena."

"Kathe-Elena" His eyes widden and he let go off her. "I'm so sorry" He sat on his bed, and started at the ground. "I'm not myself"

Elena walked over to him and liffed up his head "Damon, it wasn't you're fault"

He pushed her hand away, but this time softly. He got up and stood next to the door "Maybe you should leave. It's not safe,to be in this house right now"

"I'm not leaving"

"I COULD HAVE HURT YOU" He screamed, but then calmed down "I don't want to that, Elena. So please leave" Then he sped out of the door.

The rest of the night, went calmy. Damon didn't yell or scream, and seemed to be sleeping without any trouble.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up. She found Damon already awake and was sitting down on the couch, drinking. She said morning to him and went to take a shower.<p>

Elena felt cool in the shower. The cool hot water seemed to melt all her stress away. She thought about her aunt, and what would happen now, when they find out she's dead. She was deep in her thought, when the door suddenly opened. Startle she peaked out from the curtain and saw Damon.

"Damon, I'm taking a shower. Come back later" She said

Damon smirked "Oh, Katherine"

'Oh no' Elena thought 'not this again'. Either she picked the wrong time to take a shower, or Damon's dementia took the wrong time to come.

"It's okay. Stefan and father are not here." He took off his shirt "Were free, to do anything". He took off his shoes, then pants, then boxers, then underwear. He entered the shower, as Elena triede to push him out, but he grabbed and held her hand.

"Don't reject me, Katherine" He said sofly "I don't deserve it" He slowly kissed her neck. "All I want... is to love you" He kissed her neck again, and moved to her cheeks. His body moved closer to her's and they were touching.

'No this is wrong' Elena thought to herself 'I can not let this happen- not like this.'

"Damon, please stop" she pulled her hand away from him.

"You're just so beautiful". He slowly leaned down, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Elena hesitated for a moment, before kissing him back. The kiss that has started gentle, turn hard and passionate in a moment. She grabbed a handfull of his hair and kept kissing him.

'No, this is so wrong. But it feels so right' She kept kissing him, until he pulled away.

"I love you" He said. Then Elena snapped back.

'This is wrong. I am leading him on, pretending to be katherine' He tried to kiss her again, but she moved her head. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist.

"I'm sorry for this, Damon" She stepped out of the shower, and Damon grabbed her hand.

"Don't walk away from me, Katherine" He had tears in his eyes

Elena turned around "Damon, I'm so sorry" Then she turned and left. Leaving a naked Damon, in the shower, heartbroken.

Elena reached her room and closed the door, and locked it.

'I can't believe this. I'm in love with Damon Salvatore'. She touched her lips and smiled. This kiss was way better than anything her and Stefan has ever shared. She smiled as she thought about the kiss.

'Why is it that when he's dying... that's when I admit it'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter was kinda short. I'll try and post the next one longer. plz review. Thank you<strong>


	4. Start or end of love

"Elena," Damon's voice came from outside of her door.

Elena sighed and ignored the continues knocks. After that shower scene, she was ashamed to look Damon in the eye.

"Elena, I know you're in there" Damon said. He sighed "We need to talk about what happened in there"

She sat up "You knew it was me the whole time?" She asked

"No, I didn't. It was after you left, that I realized it"

Elena hesitated for a moment then got up and unlocked the door. She went and sat back on her bed. Damon moved closer to her, and sat down.

"You mad at me?" He asked

She shook her head "No. I'm mad at myself, instead"

"Don't be. It was me, not you" He lifted up her chin, and looked straight in her eyes "I'm sorry, Elena. I should have never persuade you."

Elena smiled "It's okay, Damon"

"Good." He rose up from the bed "So tell me? Was I good kisser"

Elena smiled and buried her face in her palm. "Not the right time, Damon"

Damon cocked his head. "You okay" He asked her. He's been worried about her for the last few days. She hasn't been eaten that much, and was sad from time to time.

"Fine, Damon" She answered quickly.

Damon could tell from her tone that she was not fine. Whether it was the fact that Stefan has been gone for 2 days and there was still no call from him, or that the kiss they had share was still bothering her. He sped over to her on the bed.

"Elena, if something is wrong, tell me" He lift her head up.

She gently push his hand away "Fine, but I need sometime alone"

She got up and walked out the door.

_'What the heck is going with her. Is she avoiding me, because of that kiss.' __Damon thought._

He sped in front of Elena and stopped her in the path. Elena felt her heart race up as Damon appeared in front of her. You would have thought, knowing about vampires for almost a year, would have gotten her used to this. But sadly no. She was still kinda getting shock from it.

"Damon, please move" She said soflty

He grabbed her hand "Come with me, somewhere"

She shook her head. "No, I can't. And plus you're not well. It's not safe for you to be out near people, right now"

"It's just one trip. No one will be there" He looked straight into her eyes "Please, Elena"

She sighed and thought about it. She has never been out of this house, since the night with Klaus. She wanted to say no, but she also wanted to go outside and enjoy some sun.

"I don't-" She sighed "Okay, 15 minutes top"

Damon smiled. He sped out of her sight and in a second was back with his leather jacket on, and Elena's jacket in his hand.

"Ready"

Elena took the jacket and nodded. Damon smiled and grabbed her, by the waist. He opened the front door of the mansion and sped out with Elena.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena arrived in the woods with Damon, 15 seconds later. He slowly released his grip and let her go.<p>

"Here we are" He said

Elena looked around in the woods. It seemed familier to her, but she couldn't quite put her tongue on it. She faintly heard water tumbling down behind her. She slowly turned around and got it. This was the place Stefan, took her the night before Klaus came.

"You remember this place" Damon asked her, on top of a tree branch. She startle at the sight of him, high.

"Yeah, I do. Me and Stefan came here, before"

Damon sped down off the branch and came right next to Elena.

"You're probably wondering what were doing, aren't you" He asked her

"Kinda" She replied

Damon smiled "I'm here to show something important"

He let out his hand to her. Elena grabbed it and was suddenly in his arm, bridal style. Before she had time to protest, Damon was already on top of the hill.

He slowly let her down.

"This place is very special to me" Damon said, walking towards the fall. Elena slowly joined him, and was amazed at the beauty of this sight. The cool air, and little splash's of water hit her face, very little. Even thought her and Stefan came here. She had only seen the sunset, she has not seen this side, ever.

"Why? Did you bring, Katherine here in 1864" She asked, a little jealous

"What! No. Elena, here is where me and my mom, usually spend our free time together. At least before she died"

"How did she die" She asked

"She was sick... very. Dad, couldn't afford the medicine needed, so she died." Elena slowly touched his arm "She died when I was 9."

Elena rubbed his arm "I'm sorry, Damon. I know that it's not easy losing someone very important to you". She pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry"

He slowly pushed her away. "That is not why were here"

She scoffed. "Fine, then what are we doing here"

Damon sped behind her. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, and held her hand with the other. He slowly moved towards the falls with her.

Elena was kinda scared "Damon, what are you doing." He moved even closer "Damon, stop"

Damon smirked at her before diving into the falls. Elena screamed as she was going down. The crushing sound of the waves flowing down ringed in her ear. Tiny peices of water hit her face to point where she was soaking wet. Her eyes were close, but Damon forced them opened. He stretch her hand out, making the water hit them on the way down.

"AHHHH. DAMON YOU ARE SO DEAD" Elena screamed as she was going down.

"YOU'LL THANK ME, LATER" he said, going down.

Even though, Elena was scared going down their, she felt more secure in Damon's arm more than she ever felt before. The fact that his hair and face were soaking wet, made him more attractive to Elena.

The fall was beautiful. Elena's heart race as she went down farther and farther.

"DAMON, HOW WILL WE GET BACK-"

Elena was enterupted by them crashing into the water. The hard pack of the water hitting them, made Elena scared.

Elena pulled her head out of the water. "DAMON." She yelled. She was harshly pulled down in the water a second later, and soft lip crashed into her's. She opened her eyes and saw it was Damon. She pushed him away and pulled her head back to surface.

She gasped "Damon, are you crazy"

Damon slowly surfaced.

"Why did you pull me down with you, and kiss me" She asked

"Because, Elena. I'm about to die, and I want to make the best of these rest moments." He swimmed closer to her "I want to spend the rest of my time, with you. I want to be with you, Elena."

Elena's heart beats ever faster

"I love you, Elena" He gently kissed her lips, then pulled away. Elena looked in his eyes again, before pulling him closer and kissing him back. When they kissed, Elena felt like a bunch of fights just errupt, and her relationship with Stefan, just crumbled. She felt like time sped up and they were the only ones staying still, while the worlds falls apart. She felt like their lips were made for each other. His tongue triggered her as it entered her mouth. She pulls Damon closer, moving her hand from his neck to his face.

She feels lost in him, but he was just as lost. His passion fuelled hers. She bites his lower lip, and in return he bites hers. She slowly pulls away, breathless. Her forehead connects with his. Elena feels that she belongs with him, and he belongs with her. She wasn't thinking about Stefan or anything that had to do with him. No one else could mean so much to her, as Damon.

"I love you" She breathed slowly "I love you so much, Damon"

Damon smiled at those words "I love you too"

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon entered the mansion together. Damon had his arm wrapped around her and she nuzzling up to his neck.<p>

"I'll be right back." He said, kissing her cheeks. He sped upstairs.

Elena smiled and sniffed his scent. She went and sat down on the couch, hugging the pillow. Her cellphone rings in her pocket, and she pickes it up.

"Hello?" She said

_"Hey beautiful" _Stefan voice said

"Stefan," She said in shock. She had completly forgotten about him. "How's it going- did you find a cure- are you okay" She babbled

_"Elena, one question at a time" _Stefan said laughing _"I'm doing great. I didn't find a cure yet, but i'm making progress from yesterday, and yes I am okay"_

"Good. Sooo" She couldn't believe that she had no words to say to Stefan

_"So, how's Damon. Is his bite getting worse by the second."_

Elena sighed "The bite is still getting worse"

_"Well, I don't want you to worry, about him. I'm going-" _Elena's conversation with Stefan, was cut short with him groaning in pain. She heard the phone drop, and multiple punches being delivered.

_" Bet you didn't expect me" _Elena heard a manly voice said

"Stefan, Stefan please answer"

_"Don't you know it's against the rules, to come here looking for cure, -in my town- without asking me"_

Stefan groaned "_Please, I'm just trying to help my brother" _Elena heard Stefan say. She heard coughs and knew it was coming from Stefan.

"Stefan? Stefan what's going on."

She heard a deep voice come from the phone _"Hello sweetheart. As you can hear, I'm beating him up."_

"Who are you? What do you want" Elena said

_"You don't need to know anything. And by the way sweetheart. You're boyfriends next" _The man said before hanging up.

Elena was still in shock from that disturbing phone call, when a screamed interrupted her.

"Ahhh" She heard someone yell. The voice seemed to belong to Damon.

"DAMON" she yelled as she ran upstairs.

_No this can't be happening. Not now. What do those guys want with him._ She ran upstairs to Damon's room. She pulled the door opened and entered inside.

"STOP" She yelled at the man, holding Damon by his hair. He had a stake in his hand.

The man gave a devilish smile, and motion his hand.

"NOOOO" Elena screamed, dropping to her knees.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, guys. I won't make you guys wait like that anymore.<p> 


End file.
